


The Shag - Part Two of 'The Progression Trilogy'

by DMHP2014



Series: The Progression Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Draco/Top, Drarry, Harry's first time, Harry/Bottom, Hogwarts, Hot Sex, M/M, Part Two, Sexual Ambush, Storeroom, Teasing, The Progression Trilogy by DMHP2014, Unresolved Sexual Tension, banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMHP2014/pseuds/DMHP2014
Summary: Harry and Draco end up in a storeroom and... well, it's hot as f#%!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of 'The Progression Trilogy'. If you haven't read part one, please read that first. It's called 'The Kiss'.

Harry stared openly across the Great Hall, mouth hanging open in sheer fascination.

He watched, utterly enthralled, as Malfoy picked up a banana and began peeling the skin back slowly and precisely.

Harry had recently learnt that the blond was a fan of bananas, it was the very first thing he reached for every morning at breakfast.

"Har -"

"Shhhhh!" Harry hissed, cutting Ron off before he'd barely had a chance to speak.

_This is the best part._

Malfoy brought the long pale flesh of the banana up to his mouth, wrapping his lips securely around it, before taking a small bite and chewing it methodically.

The brunette sighed and closed his eyes for a few brief moments. It was a bloody sad day indeed when you came to the sudden realization that you were sickeningly envious of a fucking banana.

What had Harry's life become?

He opened his green eyes and decided to watch Malfoy slowly make his way through the banana, just like he'd done every morning for the past month - shit, had it been a month already? - after all, what was the point in breaking his morning routine now.

Just as the blond took the final bite of his banana and dropped the skin onto the table, his silver eyes flashed up to meet Harry's, a slow smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Harry's entire body tensed, his jaw clenching and nostrils flaring - that fucking bastard! He was doing it on purpose!

Harry slammed his fork down on the table and stood up.

Ron jumped. "Blood hell mate, what's up with you?" he asked thickly, his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Nothing," Harry gritted and he grabbed his bag off the floor and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry growled his way up the Grand Staircase, muttering profanities under his breath as he went.

It had been a whole month since that fatal kiss in detention and now because of it, Harry, was quite literally on the verge of going completely fucking insane.

Malfoy's luscious lips were clouding his every waking thought and when Harry closed his eyes at night the blond was there, _in every fucking dream_. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he was losing his mind.

And on top of all that, the blond git was _taunting_ him!

Harry was beyond frustrated. He had to find a way to resolve this, _today_.

* * *

Later that night, Malfoy was patrolling the sixth floor corridor when he was suddenly, and rather roughly, grabbed from behind and forcibly dragged through a door into a pitch-black room.

"What the fuck!" Malfoy yelled and he elbowed his assailant in the ribs, causing whoever it was to loosen their grip and fall backwards.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?"

The blond spun around, casting a swift _lumos._ "Potter?" he exclaimed, upon realizing who it was. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to recover from having your elbow jammed into my ribs, what does it look like?" the brunette spat.

Malfoy sneered. "No, what are you doing dragging me into -" the blond found a long piece of string dangling above his head and pulled it causing weak yellow light to fill the space around them, - a fucking storeroom?" he scrunched his face up and gazed around distastefully.

The Gryffindor straightened up and glared at the Slytherin.

"Well?" Malfoy snapped impatiently.

"Shut up," Harry gritted, narrowing his emerald eyes as he took four slow steps towards the blond. "I'll ask the questions."

Malfoy's grey eyes flashed dangerously but unbelievably he kept his mouth shut and instead he simply watched Harry impassively, eyes sweeping up and down the brunettes solid form.

"Well, go on, ask away," Malfoy drawled, when all the brunette did was continue to glare at him.

"You're such a dick teasing bastard," Harry told him bluntly.

Malfoy raised his brows. "Is that a question?"

"No, it's a fact," Harry informed him bitingly.

The blond smirked. "Is that so."

Harry's eyes slowly roamed Malfoy's person, taking in his shock of platinum blond hair, which fell messily into his penetrating silver eyes. His pale alabaster skin looked like it would be smooth to the touch and from experience Harry already knew that it was, it was like silk, except for the lower half of his face which he could tell would be rough with regrowth. His jaw and cheek bones were sharp and chiseled, not pointy like they'd once been.

His pink bow shaped lips were slightly parted now, his smirk long gone, and Harry watched, mesmerized, as his tongue flicked out to lick them before sucking in a small breath and bringing his bottom lip into his mouth, pressing his pearly white teeth into the plumpness.

"Fuck, I hate you," Harry breathed with conviction and he took one final step forward, gripping Malfoy by the hips, and crushing their lips together.

Malfoy responded instantly, bringing his right hand up to grasp the back of Harry's neck so that he could pull him closer.

There was no gentle build this time, it was raw and desperate, mixed with firm caresses and searching tongues.

Harry's blood was singing in his veins and his heart was pounding an erratic beat in his chest.

This kiss was better than the first, or maybe it wasn't and it was just that Harry had been fantasizing about it for a month and his memory had simply not done it any justice.

The brunette pushed the blond against a flat expanse of wall, which was free of miscellaneous contraptions, and then pressed their pelvises together, needing to feel him _there_.

Upon the intimate contact, they both groaned in unison and Harry began thrusting his erection against Malfoy's in a slow and tantalizing manner.

Malfoy broke the kiss and rested his head against the wall as he gazed down at Harry through hooded silver eyes.

"Mmm, are you wanting a repeat performance?" he asked the brunette, smirking, as he brought his hands to Harry's hips and guided them more firmly against his hardened length.

Harry braced his arms on the wall, on either side of Malfoy's head. "No, I don't want a repeat performance," he replied roughly, closing his eyes tightly as the blond's hand sneaked underneath his school jumper and shirt, caressing the skin beneath. "I want _more_."

"More?" Malfoy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, more," Harry repeated, lifting his arms up to accommodate Malfoy as the blond pulled the brunettes jumper over his head and began making quick work of his shirt. "Although, you don't deserve _anything_ after what you've put me through this month."

The blond yanked Harry's shirt off his shoulders and down his arms and let it fall to the floor to join his discarded jumper. He chuckled deeply. "Don't blame me, it's not my fault you've been pining after me and fantasizing about me relentlessly."

Harry frowned. "How would you know that I've been pining after you and fantasizing about you?" he scoffed.

"Well, haven't you?"

The brunette's frown deepened and Malfoy smirked smugly. "Besides, you haven't been very subtle about it."

"Wha-what?" Harry stuttered as Malfoy began kissing a trail all the way from the corner of Harry's mouth, to his ear and then down to his collar bone, nipping and sucking as he went.

"I've noticed the way you've been staring at me, you idiot, in fact, I think everyone's noticed but thankfully they seem to have no idea why."

The brunette growled. "It's your fucking fault. You've teased me every chance you've got and don't even try to deny it."

Harry angrily pulled Malfoy's jumper over his head and then ripped his shirt wide open, buttons flying every which way.

The blond narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring. "I suppose you're going to blame me for your brutish behavior as well. What did my shirt ever do to you?"

Harry lowered his head and sucked Malfoy's left nipple into his mouth before biting it harshly.

The blond hissed through clenched teeth, eyes darkening until there was only a tiny slither of silver left.

"What exactly is it that you want from me, Potter? Tell me."

Harry gazed at him for several moments, mulling the question over in his head. "I want you," he eventually answered with a small shrug.

"Well, you can't always get what you want, _oh_ _chosen one_ ," he sneered snidely. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that."

Harry's jaw tensed and he glanced down at the blond's bare torso, taking in his toned arms and chiseled abs. "Are you really going to pretend like you don't want me too?"

The blond's gaze dropped to mimic Harry's and his silver eyes raked the brunettes toned naked torso, his jaw clenching and then unclenching.

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort but Harry could tell that the blond was going to try and deny it, so he reached out his hand and pressed the flat of his palm against the Slytherin's fully-erect cock, gripping it firmly through his trousers.

Malfoy groaned, mouth falling open as he tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. "Potter," he gritted, the warning clear in his tone.

Harry ignored him. "Personally, I think you want me," he said conversationally, rubbing his hand up and down the blonds length, causing a delicious friction.

Malfoy looked back down at him, face contorted, seemingly at war with himself. Then suddenly, with lightening fast reflexes, he gripped Harry by the shoulders and spun him around, slamming him into the wall.

The blond leaned in close. "I know what you want," he breathed, his breath hot in the brunettes ear. "It's one thing kissing and dry humping... but another thing entirely fucking you hard against a wall."

Harry stiffened. "Have you been using Legilimency on me?" he asked, his voice low and accusing with an unmistakably dangerous edge.

The blonds lips twitched but other than that his face was expressionless.

"Whatever this is," Malfoy gestured between the two of them, "It needs to stop, _now..._ before it's too late," he finished ominously. "

"But - _this -_ hasn't even started yet," Harry retorted, his tone betraying his frustration.

"And that's how it needs to remain."

The blond made to move away but Harry pulled him back, flush against his chest, and captured his lips in another searing, passionate, kiss.

They kissed hungrily, desperately, as if their lives depended on it, until Malfoy pulled back growling. "Dammit Potter! Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

Harry wanted to point out that Malfoy hadn't exactly been against the idea of snogging, as he had been just as into it as Harry was, but the brunette thought better of it and instead said. "What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried," the blond snapped. "It's just not wise - you are you, and me... well, I'm me."

"So?"

"Are you dense? We are on opposite sides of the war and we are both smack bang in the middle of it, how do you think this is going to play out?"

"It's just sex," Harry shrugged but he's heart dropped a little as he said it.

The blond stared at him intensely before laughing humorlessly. "Just sex," he echoed, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Okay, so have you done this before? The " _just sex"_ thing?" he asked mockingly.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Well, have you?"

"No," the brunette replied begrudgingly.

"Have you ever even had sex before? With a male _or_ female?"

"No."

The way Malfoy was looking at Harry told the brunette that the blond already knew all of this. "Yet, you think it's a good idea to get shagged for the first time in a fucking storeroom by none other than your arch-nemesis and the person you hate more than anyone else in this world?"

Harry looked away, pressing his lips together into a fine line. "Actually, I hate Voldemort more than I hate you."

Harry didn't think it was prudent to tell Malfoy that, in actual fact, he didn't hate him at all - he disliked him, _most_ _of the time_ , yes, but he didn't really hate him.

"Look, Potter, it may seem like a good idea now but I promise you, you will regret it and you will hate yourself afterwards."

"Why do you even care? Since when did you become all sentimental?... _Ohhh_ -" he breathed as if suddenly coming to an interesting realization, "- I get it. This isn't really about me, is it? This is about you and how you're going to feel afterwards."

Malfoy frowned. "You have no idea what you're talking about. If that was the case, I'd be fucking you senseless right now."

At the blonds words, something clenched and burned low in Harry's pelvis. "Then stop talking and fucking do it," he said, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"No," Malfoy gritted, standing his ground.

Harry reached out and pinched the bare skin on Malfoy's hip and then slowly ran his hand up the blond's torso, over his firm pectorals and back down again. Carefully, he trailed his finger through the coarse golden hair under Malfoy's bellybutton, following it's path until it disappeared beneath his trousers.

The brunette glanced up and was met with a heated silver glare.

"I know I say this all the time but you really are a _fucking moron_ ," Malfoy growled, his face pulled into a withering expression, but then he reached out and gripped both sides of Harry's face, kissing him angrily.

It hurt but it also felt sinfully good, so Harry let him take his anger out.

It lasted for about a minute or so, right up until Malfoy bit Harry's bottom lip, drawing a pained moaned from the brunettes mouth.

The blond pulled back, his lips stained with Harry's blood.

"This isn't going to be all fluffy and sweet, I don't do fluffy and sweet, I fuck and that's it," the blond informed Harry bluntly, probably trying to put him off.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less... or more, for that matter," Harry smirked but he couldn't help feeling a little nervous.

Malfoy exhaled harshly, letting loose an annoyed rush of air, clearly irked by Harry's response and lack of concern. Then he swiftly turned the Gryffindor around so that the brunettes back was to his front.

Harry gasped at the sudden manhandling.

The blond rested his forehead against the back of Harry's head, allowing his eyes to flutter closed for a brief moment. "This is the only time this is going to happen, after we're finished we walk away and don't look back. So, last chance, Potter. What's it going to be?" he asked, voice deep and reverberant. His breath tickled the back of the brunettes neck, sending delicious shivers down his spine.

Harry swallowed feeling a whole rush of tangled emotions that he couldn't even begin to decipher. "Just get on with it, Malfoy."

In response, Malfoy gripped Harry's hips painfully hard and pulled the brunette's arse back against his hardened flesh, ripping a surprised groan from the Gryffindor's mouth. He slowly ran his hands from Harry's shoulders all the way down his arms to his wrists and then brought the brunettes hands up to lay them flat against the wall.

Harry licked his lips, tasting the metallic tang of his blood, as he took several deep steadying breaths.

Malfoy made quick work of the brunettes belt and the zip on his trouser before yanking them down along with his boxers.

Harry's cock sprung free, slapping against his lower abdomen.

Malfoy gazed down at the brunettes firm cheeks and caressed them with both hands before bringing them round to the front and gripping Harry's hardened length in his fist and jerking it firmly.

Harry groaned deeply, throwing his head back against the blonds shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut.

Malfoy's free hand snaked around and he splayed it flat against Harry's tone abs as his other hand continued to wank the brunette steadily. He rested his chin on Harry's broad shoulder and watched his hand go to work on the Gryffindor's flushed cock.

The blond began to pepper open-mouthed kisses on Harry's shoulder and then nuzzled his face into the brunettes neck, pulling the smooth skin into his mouth and sucking it hard.

Harry shuddered and moaned, tilting his head to the side so the blond had better access.

The sensations running through Harry's body were raw and electric and he resented the fact that he'd had to wait a month to experience them.

Malfoy began to run his previously splayed hand all over Harry's torso. He wasn't gentle, his caresses were firm and rough and he pinched each nipple between his thump and forefinger before bringing his hand back to Harry's arse, trailing his index finger up and down the crease.

After several moments of reveling in Harry's quickened, and wildly anticipatory, breaths, he brought his finger up to the brunettes lips.

"Open," he breath in Harry's ear and then he slipped it into the brunettes warm, wet, mouth.

Harry took it all the way in, sucking and biting at the flesh before the blond pulled it out and he felt it probing at his entrance.

_Oh god..._

Malfoy's hand left Harry's cock causing the brunette to whimper in protest.

"Patience," the blond chastised. "Now brace your arms, bend forward a bit and spread your legs."

Harry did as he was told, feeling completely mortified as he complied, but then Malfoy's finger was back at his entrance and slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

" _Ugh_ ," Harry bowed his head, his chin hitting the center spot between his clavicles, as he tried to adjust to the strange sensation.

Malfoy began to jerk Harry's cock again, his fingers collecting the droplets of precome that had gathered at the tip and running them down the brunettes entire length. His other finger was fully inserted inside Harry now and he began to slowly pump it in and out, in and out, until finally he could add two fingers and then three.

Harry wasn't going to lie it hurt and it felt strange.

"I'm just stretching you," Malfoy told him. "This part is always unpleasant, especially when it's your first time."

Harry nodded and tried to concentrate on anything but the fingers in the place _no one had ever been before_ but then Malfoy did something that made Harry gasp and arch his back as pleasure shot up his spine.

"Oh fuck," the brunette moaned and Malfoy twisted his fingers again and again, hitting that sweet spot.

This continued on and on until Harry felt his stomach begin to quiver, his balls tighten and his cock tingle in warning.

"I'm- I'm," Harry sputtered unintelligibly.

Malfoy pulled his fingers out.

The brunette growled in outrage. "Malfoy! What the fuck?"

The blond smirked into the Gryffindors neck. "You're an impatient bastard, aren't you?"

"And you're a fucking tease!" Harry retorted angrily.

Malfoy began to undo his trousers. "Well, this _fucking tease_ is going to fuck you stupid now... or more stupid, as it were."

Harry didn't even register the jibe, too consumed he was with the thought of Malfoy fucking him.

_Oh shit, this was happening. It was really happening._

Harry bit his tender bottom lip as he felt the blond rub the slick tip of his rigid flesh between the brunettes cheeks and Harry idly wondered if Malfoy had cast a lube charm.

"This is going to hurt," Malfoy said matter-of-factly and Harry cried out as the blond pushed the head of his cock past the brunettes tight ring of muscle.

" _Fucking hell_ ," Harry hissed through clenched teeth, clearly in pain.

"Fucking hell, indeed," Malfoy groaned in pleasure. "You're so _tight_."

Harry breathed heavily through his nose as he felt Malfoy push in further, stretching him to full capacity.

"Try to relax, Potter," Malfoy told him, voice low and husky. "You're only making it worse."

Harry felt Malfoy's arm snake around to his front, his finger tips raking over the brunettes abdominal muscles.

The blond brought his free hand to Harry's chin and turned his head to the side, capturing his lips. He slipped his tongue into the brunettes mouth, tasting, searching...

Harry hummed in pleasure, the sound vibrating through his chest as he twisted around a little more, lifting his hand and tangling his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of the blonds neck.

Malfoy continued to push his cock inside Harry, little by little, until he was just over three quarters of the way in. Then he carefully pulled out, pausing briefly, before slowly thrusting back in again.

_In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out..._

His movements were deliberate and measured, allowing Harry the time to adjust.

It wasn't long before the pain subsided but that strange alien feeling remained and Harry longed for that intense pleasure he'd felt before when Malfoy had curled his fingers and hit that sweet spot.

As if reading Harry's mind - and the brunette highly suspected that he was - Malfoy thrust his cock in hard and fast, all the way to the hilt, ripping a strangled cry from Harry's throat.

The pleasure that rocketed through Harry's body was all that he craved and more and he braced his arms against the wall as Malfoy began a steady yet punishing rhythm, hitting the brunettes sensitive prostate with every maddening thrust of his hips.

" _Fuck_ ," Harry moaned, his cock slapping against his lower abdomen and causing all kinds of heavenly sensations.

Malfoy pressed his mouth into the crook of Harry's neck, his fingers digging into the skin at the brunettes hips as he fucked the Gryffindor hard, the intoxicating smell of sex hot and heavy in the air.

" _Yesssss_ ," Harry hissed when the blond bent him over further, the smacking sounds of flesh on flesh assaulting their ears.

The coil of pleasure that sat low in Harry's stomach was building and building to insane heights that had never been reached before.

They were both moaning and panting, completely breathless and over come with the sensations coursing through them.

"Fuck Potter," Malfoy groaned deeply, taking hold of Harry's cock and rubbing his hand up and down the rigid flesh with quick jerks of his wrist.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK_..." Harry chanted.

The brunette turned his head towards the blond, their lips crashing together in a frenzied kiss that lasted but a few moments before they both pulled back gasping for air.

They rested their faces closely together - forehead to forehead, nose to nose, lips to lips.

Harry opened his eyes and found dilated silver orbs staring back at him.

"Come for me," the blond breathed against his lips, thrusting even deeper inside the brunette - if that was at all possible - and than Harry did just that.

"Fuck, _Draco_ ," he moaned brokenly, stars exploding before his eyes as pure unadulterated pleasure erupted within him causing his body to shake from the impact. His cock kicked fiercely in Malfoy's hand as jets of come rained onto the floor.

Malfoy growled lowly, gritting his teeth together as Harry's internal muscles clenched and pulsed around his cock, and then, without being able to stop it, he was yelling out and groaning incomprehensibly, his hips locking in place as he shuddered, coming hot and hard inside Harry's tightness.

Harry collapsed against the wall weakly, losing all strength in his arms. "Fucking hell," he panted harshly, residual shocks of pleasure still shooting through him.

Malfoy breathed heavily through his nose as he pressed a single kiss against the back of Harry's neck, closing his eyes as he let his lips linger for longer than he probably should have. Then he pulled out of the brunette and pushed away.

Harry winced as the blonds softened cock slid out of him - he would be sore tomorrow.

They both cleaned up and dressed in silence, neither of them daring to even glance at the other.

They had just shared a shockingly beautiful and insanely intimate moment, yet they couldn't even look at each other.

Once Malfoy was fully dressed he leaned back against the wall casually, hands shoved inside his trouser pockets. He looked drop-dead-gorgeous with his messy _just-fucked_ hair, flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Finally he looked up and gazed at Harry impassively. "Do you hate yourself yet?" he asked, tone mild and almost conversational.

Harry turned to frown at him curiously. "No," he replied simply.

"Hmm," the blond hummed. "You will," he said with certainty.

The sudden anger that speared through Harry's veins, was shocking in it's intensity.

"Why? Do _you_ hate yourself?" Harry asked savagely. "Is that what this is all about?"

A heartbreakingly tragic expression crossed the blonds features for just a split second before it was erased completely. "I always hate myself, nothing has changed there," he said matter-of-factly and then he pushed away from the wall and exited the storeroom.

Harry stared after him, feeling utterly confused and more than a little distressed at his cryptic words.

What did they mean? Why does he always hate himself? And why was he so adamant that Harry was going to hate himself?

Malfoy was wrong.

Harry didn't hate himself and he would never, _ever_ , regret what had just happened between them. How could he? It had been beyond perfect. It hadn't just been Harry's first shag, in a bloody storeroom no less, it had been one of the most amazingly beautiful, passion-filled and shockingly intimate moments of his life, one that he would never forget and treasure _always_.

However, there was one thing that Malfoy was right about; they probably shouldn't have done it...

Only because, _how the fuck_ was Harry suppose to just walk away now and never look back?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I was eating a banana when I started writing this, so that's why it starts off with Draco eating a banana and Harry having a good old perv! haha. Show your love by leaving a comment! I would really appreciate it.


End file.
